


☆Dream Friends Group Chat! ☆

by SoupTimes



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, kind of?, marx has prosthetic arms, there might be a plot idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTimes/pseuds/SoupTimes
Summary: It's kinda like discord, except not really.A Kirby chatfic! I've never written anything in this  format before. Hope it's alright! It's a gijinka fic, because it's just easier for me to write.Kirby starts a groupchat for his friends! A very standard, basic story setup. Let's see what goes on in the groupchat.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	1. It Begins

Welcome to the beggining of the server **"Dream Friends Chat** ".

Kirby: hiii everyone! 

DDD: O hey. Ya got it working. Nice job, kid.

Kirby: i told you i could do it!! its not that hard! "=w=

DDD: Yeah, but you nearly gave your phone a virus trying to find a free version of this app despite it already being free...

Kirby: >~<"~☆

Marx: hey there Kirbs! and Triple-D! 

Kirby: marx!! ヾ(＾∇＾) hi!!!

DDD: Hey Marx, whats up? How're the new arms treatin' ya?

Marx: oh, theyre gr8! very comfortable! thanks for the hand! :P

DDD: How many times are you going to tell that joke

Marx: as much as I want! 

DDD: I can practically hear your little cackle through the screen

Marx: XP

Kirby: wait you got new arms??? did you break your other ones?? <:o

Marx: nope! just an extra pair for special occasions!

Bandee: I still... dont really understand why you need another pair of prosthetics for special occasions?

Taranza: He's just extra like that. 

DDD: Oh, hey Spiderman. How's it hangin? 

Taranza: ...Spiderman??

DDD: Yknow, like the superhero. 

Taranza: OH! I get it. It's hanging just fine, hehe. 

Marx: hdhdhshd- you're the one who made them all flashy and 'extra', Mr. I-Type-My-Laugh-Over-Text!! XP

Magolor: oh hey taranza!

Kirby: hi taranza!! hi magolor!! 

Bandee: Still don't really get it. I mean, who would invite you to a special occasion?

Magolor: OUCH

Bandee: THAT WAS REALLY MEAN IM SORRY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE DHHSHDHD

Marx: naahh, that was a good roast lil guy :P

Taranza: Why do you always do the tongue emoji thing? Not meaning to be rude of course, just wondering!

Marx: Geez, ur always so polite!! other than the 'extra' comment that is. chill out man youre with friends

Marx: also its to show im being goofy and playful :P

Taranza: Oh, okay! }:3:)

Marx: what is that

Taranza: It's me! }=Horns, :=My eyes, 3=Bangs, := My eyes again, and then finally )=My smile! 

Marx: omg thats adorable

Magolor:omg thats adorable

Marx: JINX

Magolor:JINX

Marx: Fuck.

DDD: Hey, don't swear in front of Bandee n Kirby! 

Kirby: ???it just shows up as the lil star things on my screen v@~@v

Bandee: Me too. 

DDD: Oh, good. I forgot I did that.

Magolor: SHHSHDHD THIS DUDE PUT A SWEAR BLOCKER ON HIS KIDS PHONES DHDHHDHD

Marx: 52719E9WIEJSUSYWJS

Taranza: Hehehe! You're a dedicated parent, thats for sure. 

DDD: Dedicationis a requirement for parenting!

DDD: And did you mean, 

Marx: Oh no

Magolor: Oh no

DDD: Dedededication? 

Bandee: DADDDDDDD

Kirby: (｡>▽<｡) ☆

DDD: Well, Kirby likes them! 

Meta Knight: I would like to point out that "Dadication" would have also worked.

DDD:Ey, you're right! I'll keep that in mind next time. Thanks! ♡

Meta Knight: You are welcome. 

Meta Knight: ♡

Kirby: Dad!!! ( ﾉ^o^)ﾉ~♡

Meta Knight: Hello. It's nice to see you too. (○-v-)▪~♡

Bandee: Hi, Dad! :)

Meta Knight: Hello to you too. It's nice to see you as well. :)

Marx: MK USES EMOTICONS!?!??

DDD: W/ me and the kiddos he does! 

Taranza: And he even changes them to match the others emoticon style. That's very sweet. 

Meta Knight: It's really not that big of a deal.

Taranza: Yes, but even small things can be sweet!

Kirby: all this talk of sweet makes me want candy.. '>~<)

Bandee: Now that you mention it, me too... Waugh. 

DDD: Well, it's about dinner time now, isn't it? How about we get you two some actual food to eat and then we can go get some ice cream, yeah? 

[Bandee is now offline.]

Kirby: \☆○☆)/ !!! Ok! 

DDD: Alright then! 

[Kirby is now offline.]

DDD: Bandee already dashed right to the dinner table lol

Meta Knight: Your cooking _is_ very good.

DDD: Aw! Hush, ya little flatterer >//>

DDD: Well anyway, seeya guys! I got some food to cook. Don't go too crazy in here, alright? 

Marx: Okay! :P

DDD: Especially you, Marx! You've been awful calm today, and I can't tell if you're just planning springing your next prank here while I'm gone! :P

Marx: ppft,I have things to do! so either way, your group chat remains free of the meme spam... for now >:)

DDD: yeah, yeah. Anyways, I gotta go for real now. Laters!

[DDD is now offline.]

Taranza: No need to worry. We're going on a "guys night out" so to speak. 

Magolor: Whats better than this 

Taranza: Just guys bein' dudes!

Magolor: ExcEPT IT IS JUST US HANGIN OUT HSHDHDHD

Marx: YEAYEAYEA DHDHHDHD

Taranza: OH, YES, OF COURSE HAHA;;

Meta Knight: Yes, I could tell you were making a joke. Have fun on your night out. 

Meta Knight: Dorks

[Meta Knight is now offline]

Marx: DID META KNIGHT JUST CALL US DORKS DHSHSHAUUWIQIW8QPWOSMMSJSUW

Magolor: OMG SHSJSJSJW8IWOSHDD

Taranza: Hahehehehee!

Magolor: Well, see y'all in about 10 minutes! 

Taranza: See you then! 

Marx: Yep! :P

[Magolor is now offline.] 

[Taranza is now offline.]

[Marx is now offline]

[Marx is now online.] 

Marx: <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/554026857599860736/672269689052856320/IMG_20200122_145138.jpg>

Marx: mom of mia

[Marx is now offline.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here! Sorry it took a while. School stuff and everything... Anyways. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to hear your feedback!

{Kirby is now online.}

Kirby: hii!!

Taranza: Hello!

Ado:Hey, guys! :D

Kirby: ADELEINE!! o(*’▽’*)/☆ﾟ’

Ribo: Hiya! :3

Kirby: and ribbon! ((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))

Kirby: wait why are you named ribo and ado here?? :0

Ado: It's a nickname! You can nickname yourself here.You should be able to find it by pressing that little downwards arrow in the corner.

kirbs: i found it! thanks! 

Taranza: Interesting, I might give my self one when I think of something good. 

kirbs: how come you made your nicknames ado and ribo? :0

Ado: Well, when you put our nicknames together, it spells out Adoribo! Which sounds a lot like "adorable". ^-^

Taranza: Aw, I like that! :)

Marx: TARANZA HOW THE HELL ARE YOU UP THIS EARLYYY

Marx: I DONT EVEN SLEEP IN VERY MUCH REGULARLY, BUT WHAT THE HELL

Taranza: I just... Woke up early, I suppose?

Taranza: Though I am definitely feeling the consequences of staying up so late... Last night was exhausting. Had a great time, though!

kirbs: oh yea!! you 2 and magolor had a night out last night! 

kirbs: how was it? where did you go? what did you do? 

Marx: geez slow your roll with the questions, puffy :P

Taranza: Well, it was very nice! We had a lot of fun! We went bowling and did some karaoke.

Ribo: Oooh, karaoke! I've always wanted to try it! We should set up a karaoke night sometime.

Marx: ooh, that'd be fun! not tonight though, throat is still effed up from last night. Did a lot of singing, being it... Karaoke and all. 

Ribo: Oh yea, of course fdhsahdfhfd

Magolor: I tried to turn off my alarm clock and ended up just slamming my hand down on the table instead. so I guess I'm fairly awake now. 

Taranza: Oh no! ::(

Marx: lmao you good man?

Magolor: Yeah, no need to worry about it!

Taranza: If you say so!

Magolor: So, yeah. Last night was great, and Marx is apparently hella good at bowling

Taranza: He is! It's very impressive. 

Magolor: Also dude, the prosthetics you wore were absolutely fabulous

Marx: thank Tazzy for that! he helped me stylize them a bit more

Taranza: Tazzy?

Marx: OH, it's a nickname. for you. if you'd rather I not call you that then I wont hdhsdfdhsf

Taranza: Oh, no! It's fine! I was just confused is all. Tired brain.

Marx: ahh yea I get that

Ribo: Ooh, is our spider friend here into fashion? ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

Ado: Walk walk fashion babey

Magolor: dshhsdhf

Taranza: Yes, actually! I'm a little shy about it, but I enjoy designing outfits and such.

Ribo: Oh, rad! I'm not rlly into the fashion scene like, personally but I can appreciate some good design.

Ado: Same here!

Marx: I'm fashionable but like, at the same time I know nothing abt it

Magolor: I have no idea if I consider myself fashionable or not

kirbs: im back!! :D i went to go get more food

Magolor: welcome back! Speaking of food, I'm gonna go get breakfast. Seeya in a bit!

Taranza: Okay! 

Marx: later nerd :P

Marx: I already ate but then I went back to my bed. I'm a cozey clown

Taranza: I already ate as well. I tend to get pretty cranky without food in my system, anyways.

kirbs: i can relate!! ヽ(-ω- *headpat*

Marx: lmao yea. a hungry Kirby is a terrifying sight, I'm sure we can all agree!

Ribo: Hey Kirby, remember that time you got super hungry and starting seeing Adeleine's head as an apple? 

kirbs: that was one time!! >_<"

Marx: that sounds like something from a cartoon!

Ado: Oh yeah, I remember that! 

Marx: it's a good thing no ones head was eaten >_>

Ribo: As if he'd go that far

Marx: I suppose! :P

kirbs: guys! >-<

Marx: okay I'll stop

Taranza: You're one to talk about making poor decisions due to hunger, Marx.

kirbs: taranza!! no! 

Ado: Oh dear

Taranza: My apologies, that was... Uncalled for.

Marx: apology accepted

Marx: nerd

Taranza: Says the man who was in the school drama club every single year

Marx: GASP

Ado: EXPOSED

kirbs: ooh, is that like acting stuff?

Marx: yes. also Taranza you were in it too, all except for our junior year because you were too busy with your smarty-pants honors classes

Taranza: Touché.

Magolor: I'm back! Also yeah, Taranza was a stereotype nerd. Except for his punk phase.

Marx: OH THE PUNK PHASE I REMEMBER

Taranza: Hey! It was cool!

Marx: no no it totally was. its just a huge contrast to how you are now

Magolor: He had a motorcycle he named "Wildflower"

kirbs: woah! thats so awesome! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Ado: Ooh, we getting the highschool dirt on yall?

Magolor: Not really dirt, but yeah, I guess.

Ribo: That's a real long time to know eachother.

kirbs: wait taranza if you were a noble, how come you were in a school with the others??

kirbs: wouldnt you be in some fancy school?

Taranza: I wasn't of nobility back then, Kirby.

kirbs: ohh! ok!

Magolor: I remember once when Marx had put up cursed images that he had printed in the halls. 

Marx: And I was never caught!

kirbs: whats a cursed image?

Marx: somethin like this

Marx: [ https://imgur.com/a/Zx3b13n ](https://imgur.com/a/Zx3b13n)

kirbs: why does that cat have people legs?

Magolor: It looks funny, thats why! The images arent supposed to make sense, just to be funny or confusing.

kirbs: still weird

Marx: yep! And thats one of my tamer ones

[Meta Knight is now online.]

Meta Knight: Good morning, everyone.

kirbs: hi dad!!! 

kirbs: wait arent you usually off doing work on the halberd by now?

Meta Knight: Your King dad convinced me to take a day off. 

Marx: Oh thank fucking god

Taranza: You work too hard sometimes, Meta Knight. Rest is important!

Meta Knight: I'm an adult, I can take care of myself. I know it's important. 

Meta Knight: I work as hard as I need to.

Taranza: You do have a tendency to overwork yourself...

Marx: "I know rest is important" press X to doubt

Meta Knight: Drop it.

Marx: ok

kirbs: (ó﹏ò｡)

Ado: Uh, anway

Ado: Kirby you up for a game of mario kart?

kirbs: sure!! ^-^

[kirbs is now offline.]

Ado: Ok seeya guys! I got some races to win.

Taranza: Bye!

lMagolor: See you later, Adeleine!

marx: later

[ado is now offline.]

Meta Knight: Goodbye for now.

Meta Knight: Damnit, the message sent too late.

Magolor: Mario Kart, also known as the best way to change the subject 

Marx: I thought you didnt want us swearing here, Meta knight

Meta Knight: Is damnit even a swear? Besides, the kids aren’t here right now. And they both have censors installed onto their phones.

Ribo: I’m still here, sir.

Meta Knight: ...Oh. I thought you were with Adeleine.

Ribo: Don’t worry, I dont mind that much! And I am, I'm just checking my phone every so often while I watch her play.

Marx: who's winning?

Ribo: They're still picking the stages and such. It's been like a minute, Marx!

Marx: I am time blind

Magolor: Time isn't technically real anyways

Taranza: I mean, yes, technically… 

Taranza: Speaking of time, I should be tending to my garden by now. Goodbye! 

Marx: laaaater

Magolor: Bye, Taranza!

Meta Knight: Goodbye.

Ribo: Have fun!

[Taranza is now offline.]

Marx: always on that dang garden /j

Ribo: Marx pulling a reverse boomer

Ribo: Ok, Kirby has picked Yoshi and Adeleine has picked Inkling

Magolor: Pretty good choices

Ribo: She had a hard time choosing between that and Koopa Troopa

Marx: Wait aren't you and Adeleine on Ripple Star? How the hell can you connect from there to Popstar

Marx: Lord knows the servers aren't that good

Ribo: Oh, yeah! When Adeleine and I were visiting a couple months back, Magolor modded their Switches or… Something. I have no clue how it works.

Marx: Oh sweet

[Flamberge is now online.]

Flamberge: Morning, what’s good

Marx: We’re just vibing

Flamberge: Nice

Ribo: Ok they picked the Animal Crossing track

Magolor: VERY good taste right there

Flamberge: Oh, mario kart?

Marx: Ye, Adeleine vs Kirby

Flamberge: My bets on Adeleine

Ribo: Same here, but Kirby’s a better player than you might think..

Meta Knight: Seconded. Though, he always forgets about the shortcuts.

Flamberge: Are you two doing golf commentary or something on the mario kart game..?

Ribo: Might be!

Meta Knight: Sorry to change the subject, but- Kirby asked me to ask- Flamberge, how is Void doing?

Flamberge: Still grumpy, but they’ve calmed down a bit. So thats progress.

Magolor: Progress indeed, well done! Void always acts.. Strange, I’ve noticed. Especially around Kirby.

Flamberge: Yeah, but they’ll be fine. This is all new to them. I have noticed the strange behavior around Kirby- they’re always dead silent or pissed off.

Marx: I think they’re scared

Flamberge: That’s… pretty perceptive of you Marx. What makes you think that tho?

Marx: I mean… Think about it. Void is this all powerful god or smth that got defeated by some 7 year old that looks near identical to them… And then said 7 year old flips around and wants to be buds. 

Flamberge: That… does make sense. I have noticed they have their similarities

Magolor: Who hasn’t? They look like twins, in all honesty. Getting the floor mopped with your face by a little kid doppelganger and their friends sounds pretty jarring. 

Meta Knight: I do wonder why exactly they look so similar. Perhaps they were manifested in a similar fashion? Then again, we don’t know if that would have anything to do with it. Or how Void was manifested anyways.

Flamberge: Manifested? What?

Marx: lmao yea what

Meta Knight: Oh. Well, you see- us Starborn are made of different stars collapsing into one another, along with some sort of magical force. I’m fairly certain Kirby was born through two supernovas colliding.

Flamberge: Oh, wow. Interesting.

Marx: Dude what?! Thats rad as fuck

Magolor: Oh, wow! I knew how Starborn came to be, but to think Kirby is more or less a manifestation of a Hypernova… That’s very interesting.

Flamberge: However, I don’t think Void is a Starborn. That… Would not make sense.

Flamberge: Or maybe they are. Technically both are correct…

Meta Knight: What? How does that work? What do you mean?

Flamberge: Oh, geez. Okay, so… Void is… well, Void. Beginning and End. Everything and Nothing. Life and Death united as an entity.

Marx: ...Holy shit.

Magolor: Seconded. Just… Wow. huh. 

Meta Knight:...Interesting. Very interesting. 

Marx: And confusing.

Meta Knight: That too.

Meta Knight: Couldn’t we simply ask them why they look so similar?

Meta Knight: They’re omnipotent, yes? They would know.

Flamberge: Um. I will ask them, but… No, they are not omnipotent. I shoulda phrased that more clearly

Flamberge: Theyre like… The origin, I guess. Origin of all matters.

Meta Knight: ...I see.

Flamberge: But yeah, I’ll go ask. I’m curious myself, brb

Marx: Damn. So our little grump-god is uh… Wow. The origin of all mattter, huh? And we happened to meet them. Wow.

Meta Knight: Wow indeed. 

Ribo: ...Thats a lot to take in. Uhh

Ribo: I can’t process this right now. Oh hey Adeleine and Kirb just finished the 1st Lap

Flamberge: Ok so that didn't go well

Ribo: Whats wrong?

Flamberge: They got… Pretty angry, for some reason. 

Flamberge: Zan and Hyness are working on calming them down. I don’t know why that question angered them so much. I guess they don’t like being compared to him?

Meta Knight: Come to think of it, they did get irritated at one of the Castle Dedede guards when they remarked on Kirby and Void’s similarities. 

Flamberge: Huh… Well, I mean, Kirby’s not a god. I can see why that might be rude- don’t wanna compare a deity to a non-deity, or something. 

Marx: A non deity that kicked their ass

Flamberge: ...Yea.

Ribo: ...Dang. This is too much for me to take in. I’m just gonna watch em play for now, heads getting too crowded with stuff going on.

Marx: That’s reasonable.

Magolor: Yea. I should be going anyway- I have to make some adjustments to my laptop, might as well do em now.

Marx: Aight. So we all headin out for now?

Meta Knight: Yes, seems so… I should go, too. Enjoy my off day, or something…

Flamberge: Alright. Take care, yall!

Ribo: You too! I say that on behalf of everyone else asw :)

[Marx is now offline.]

[Magolor is now offline.]

[Flamberge is now offline.]

[Meta Knight is now offline.]

[Ribo is now offline.]

[kirbs is now online.]

[Ado is now online.]

kirbs: those were some fun games!! ^-^

Ado: they sure were! GG, you were real close to winning.

kirbs: thanks! U did great too!

kirbs: oh wow ppl talked a lot while we were gone- this will be long to read (;-o-)

Ado: I

kirbs: ???!! `(๑ △ ๑)`*

[kirbs is now offline.]

[Ado is now offline.]

[Taranza is now online.}

Taranza: Oh. Well then, thats... Suprising!

[Marx is now online.}

Marx: Heeyyy whats up. Yeah that sure happened!

Taranza: I.. I don't know why everyone is THAT suprised, however. I mean, Kirby is quite a formidable opponent himself, isn't he?

Marx: YEAH but he didnt do that fight ALONE

Marx: We were there too remember?? We helped.

Marx: I mean, part of one of your horns was BLOWN THE FUCK OFF I think id have been able to remember THAT MUCH

Taranza: ...I think that might have been one of the reasons my memory of it isnt so clear. The brain tends to block those things out if it can, or at least try to.

Taranza: Well, It's fine now isn't it? It was reattached...

Marx: THATS NOT THE POINT DUDE! 

Marx: WE MET THE ORIGIN OF ALL MATTER. WE FOUGHT IT AND BEAT IT TOO!

Marx: AND HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THAT??? "WELL ITS FINE NOW" ??????

[Zan Partizanne is now online.]

Zan Partizanne: ...I came to check on what this chat was even about and I walk into you two yelling at eachother.

Zan Partizanne: Putting that aside, I would like to adress the fact that... Your suprise is very justified. Taranza, I feel that you do not quite understand the magnitude of the situation.

Zan Partizanne: Does having multiple sets of eyes allow you to read faster? Maybe you skimmed over it too quickly.

Marx: ok i could FEEL the sass behind that jeez

Zan Partizanne: Reread it again, and let me reiterate myself- Void is the origin of everything. You are friends with someone who may or may not be linked to the being personifying the beginning of existence itself.

Zan Partizanne: The fact that your... friend, who I might add is a very young child, is seemingly related is in itself jarring.

Marx: wait what

Taranza: What? Flamberge never said anything about them being _related._

Zan Partizanne: I feel like the implications were there, but that could just my already knowledgeable outlook on it.

Zan Partizanne: Now that I have checked what this was all on about and hopefully cleared up confusion, I have more important matters to tend to. Bye.

[Zan Partizanne is now offline.]

Taranza: Uh. Well then, that definitely puts things into perspective. 

Marx: and raises even more questions what the fuck

Taranza: I have to agree with you on that. 

Marx: sorry for yelling at you dude i didnt mean to be rude

Taranza: I understand. I apologize as well.

Marx: aight cool

Taranza: Okay, cool. 

Marx: well, yup. again, thats a lot. iiim gonna go play video games or some shit too, wanna join

Taranza: Of course! :)

Marx: gamer time

[Marx is now offline.]

[Taranza is now offline.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a biiit of a plot starting to form, kinda! Wonder how this will go... :)  
> Also, sorry if this was short;; the chapters feel so much longer when writing them @~@


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby wakes up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, gamers! Just testing the waters of mixing normal writing with the chatfic format.  
> Also I wrote this at like, midnight so its prolly not that great. Drafts, who? Nah, I just write and post it.

Kirby woke up, bleary deep blue eyes blinking to readjust himself. It was a morning like any other- he hopped out of bed, not caring to change out of his pastel pink pajamas. They were comfy! And it wasn’t like anyone would care- Kirby was only 8 years old, no one was going to scold him for wanting to romp around in his pajamas a little. 

He stumbled out of his room, also not caring to shut the door behind him, leaving the bright red door to hang open, the sign with his name on it slanted as it hung from it’s rope around the doorknob. 

He wandered off to the kitchen, thoughts cycling with what to eat. He wasn’t exactly sure of the time, but he figured King Dad would be in the kitchen regardless.

His bare feet hitting the tiled floor of the kitchen before coming to a halt as he discovered that Dedede… Wasn’t there. What time was it? If it was his usual wake up time then he’d be already in the kitchen, cooking up whatever was for breakfast that day. 

But he was not there. Kirby walked up to the counter, looking around as if his Dad would come out of hiding from somewhere. He glanced at the clock, rubbing his eyes. 

7:34 AM. That was far too early… He suddenly recalled that there was no jarring ringing from his alarm clock when he awoke. He never woke up this early…

But Kirby was hungry, and although the rest of the house was asleep he surely wasn’t. He grabbed a step-stool and climbed it, reaching for a box of cereal that lay upon the shelves of the drawer hanging above one of the kitchen counters. He strained himself to reach farther, only managing to smack the box forward before it came crashing down on him, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his butt, the box tumbling into his lap. It wasn’t too loud thankfully so he didn’t have to worry about it waking anyone up-and Kirby smiled at the cereal box, satisfied with his prize for reaching at the shelves. 

He grabbed the other materials needed- a bowl, a spoon and some milk. He poured the cereal into the white plastic bowl, making only a small mess in the process. He then poured the milk, which he was more careful with and ended up only spilling a couple of drops on his pink pajama suit. He popped the cap back onto the carton and placed it back in the fridge- then began to dig into his very colorful cereal, the equally colorful mascot brandished on the cereal box, it’s big grin and cartoony eyes staring at him. He only smiled back.

As he ate, his thoughts wandered as they usually do, even this early in the morning. Somehow his thoughts wandered from their usual childish theming to the discussion his friends had yesterday. He read the backlogs as he usually does, liking to be updated and it all confused him very much. Him and Void? Related somehow? He knew they looked very similar, almost uncannily so when you knew they weren’t brothers, but the idea of them being related never crossed his mind past that. He thought about how he could almost sense Void’s presence when they were near, and wondered if that meant anything. Just some weird god power, he had assumed- they had an imposing presence, it probably wasn’t just him who could tell. He filed it into the back of his mind to ask about later...That is, if he retained the thought at all, which there was no guarantee he would. 

He wondered about how Void seemed to have no liking for him- and wondered about what Marx had proposed. _Scared? Of him?_ Kirby didn’t consider himself very scary at all, quite the opposite- he knew others to perceive him similarly, his childish behaviors and appearance often causing people to misunderestimate his power- though he didn’t think anything of that. And he wasn’t sure he _liked_ the idea of being _scary._

He wondered if they were related. _People usually only look that similar if they're related, right? What if Zan was correct? And if she was, how?_

_And why did that thought confuse and worry him so much?_

_Oh, right, because that would mean he was related to… The beginning of everything? He wasn’t really sure how that worked. And if he was, wouldn’t that mean he was a god like Void? He’s pretty sure he’s not, anyway. He figures he’d know if he was a god…_

_Was he an incarnation of Void, or something? Is that how that works? He wasn’t entirely sure what that word meant, anyway. If he was, how would that work?_

His head hurt. _How did he get to this topic anyway?_ He stared at his suddenly empty cereal bowl, and all thoughts of Void and incarnations dissipated into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My life has been... Very hectic lately, I've been dealing with a lot of personal things as well as the stress of online schooling...Online school really isn't for me, personally. But I won't get into it past that- You're here for a fic! So, here you go! Enjoy, and thank you so much for reading!

Marx: YO

Magolor: Yo!

Ribo: Hi!

Meta Knight: Hello.

Marx: GUESS WHO GOT SOME GODDAMN ICE CREAM 

Magolor: Hell yea, ice cream! What flavor did you get?

Marx: COOKIES AND CREAM

Meta Knight: What is so exciting about ice cream that you had to inform us all?

Marx: Ive been craving it all week fuck off!!

Marx: Sounds to me like youre jealous you dont get any!

Meta Knight: Why would I be?

Marx: Oh please, we all know how much you like sweets

Magolor: YEAH, We know!!! Dedede has mentioned before you sneaking off to the fridge to eat fondant in the middle of the night

Meta Knight: ...I thought I told him not to tell anyone about that.

Marx: so sad, betrayed by your own husband

Magolor: Why are you so secretive about that anyways? It's just some treat, it's not as if it were a huge deal.

Meta Knight: I… have a reputation.

Magolor: And is eating candy every so often going to ruin that? Really? And a reputation of what? Being an edgelord?

Ribo: With all due respect Meta Knight, it is a bit ridiculous. 

Marx: EVEN RIBBON AGREES AND SHES LIKE 8

Ribo: I'm 14!

Marx: What I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIRBYS AGE

Ribo: Adeleine's 14 too! Are you joking?!

Marx: NO I GENUINELY THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE LIKE 8 YEARS OLD AJSU1U82OS

Ribo: We're both in highschool, Marx! We're freshmen, but we're not 8 years old, seriously! 

Magolor: OK AGE STUFF ASIDE I THINK WE'RE GETTING AWAY FROM THE MATTER AT HAND, THAT BEING META KNIGHT IS A NERD AND NEEDS TO BE POKED FUN AT FOR IT

[Ado is now online.] 

Ado: Ok whats goin on

Marx: We're dragging meta knight for being such an edgy nerd 

Ado: Nice, nice.

Ribo: In all honesty, you sort of remind me of a character from this anime Adeleine watches.

Ribo: You try to act cool and tough, but deep deep down you're a big nerd.

Adeleine: AAAAAHSHUSWI8WIWOXJDN

Ado: OK I KNOW WHO YOURE TALKING ABOUT BUT

Ado: META KNIGHT IS. Not quite like that while the idea is HILARIOUS Jot is like an asshole abt it or smth Meta is like,, mysterious ?? And not still having an edgy front when u get to know him. Not uh, all the time at least

Ado: Or thats my read on his character I havent really known the characters for long im still watching part 3

Magolor: ew ew EW A FUCKING J*JO FAN

Marx: MAGOLOR YOURE A JOJO FAN TOO IWO28WIDJSE

Magolor: unfortunately 😔

Adeleine: damn.. we all got the brainrot here huh 😔 look its not my fault my friend likes it a lot and we were watching it at lunch casually and oopsie i got invested!!

Meta Knight: What is a Jojo?

Marx: An anime/manga dont worry about it. It is Not Good.

Meta Knight: ...Okay?

Magolor: Anyways. Meta Knight why are you so defensive over candy. Be free you silly man. Embrace your love of sweets. A little bit of ice cream in public won't ruin you

Meta Knight: I don't actually have a good answer to that. 

Marx: of course you dont

Meta Knight: And what is that supposed to mean?

Marx: it means what it says 

Meta Knight: I… Okay.

Meta Knight: Also it appears Kirby woke up earlier today. That's new.

Marx: How can u tell that tho

Meta Knight: There's cereal spilled on the counter. And a step stool he forgot to put back.

Ado: Does Kirby usually sleep in?

Meta Knight: No, but he doesn't wake up before Dedede is already in the kitchen.

Marx: Why is that an issue. and how do u know its Kirby?

Meta Knight: It's not an issue, it's just unexpected. And I know because it's Kirby's favorite cereal, and Bandee would at least clean up after himself.

Marx: We got a detective over here it seems lmao

Marx: Picking up evidence for his kid waking up early or somethin

Meta Knight: You're the one who asked how I knew, but okay. 

Marx: I know I'm just messin with u

Magolor: Speaking of Kirby, how is the little guy?

Magolor:He wasnt online for the rest of the day after our convo on Void.. 

Magolor:Wellll, he was online but only once and he didn't say anything. I think he was reading the rest of the convo following and our convos afterward.

Meta Knight: Ah. Yes, he did seem strangely reserved afterwards. I think it worried him.

Marx: Did he even understand the implications of it? Hes only 8

Meta Knight: Kirby is far more observant than he seems. I'm not sure even he realizes that.

Marx: Weird kid

Meta Knight: Marx.

Marx: What, i wasn't insulting him or anything

Marx: The fact of the matter is that hes a weird kid

Meta Knight: I suppose he is rather different from most children his age

Magolor: I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of all the shit the poor kid's been through. Maybe it's hypocritical of me to say it, but he really shouldn't have to deal with even half of the things he does.

Marx: Oh cut that out. You're right, but don't beat yourself up about what happened with you, okay?

Marx: You weren't yourself then. You know that. It's okay now. 

Magolor: ...Yeah, you're right. Thanks man, I appreciate it. A lot.

Marx: dont mention it dude

Magolor: Anywayyyy

Marx: god how do we get in these discussions anyways this is supposed to be a dumb meme gc

Magolor: damn 😔✌

Meta Knight: It's. A chat for his friends to speak in. Not a meme chat

Marx: ok. I am so sorry to just snap to another subject out of nowhere. But i just saw a person walking a fuckin squirrel on a leash??

Marx: what the hell?

Magolor: DFSGWVF bro dont worry abt it thats just their pet

Marx: damn u rite bro

Magolor: Oh fuck, that reminds me. Check this shit out

Magolor: [ https://youtu.be/d3KYXe6HV5o ](https://youtu.be/d3KYXe6HV5o)

Marx: OH MY GODDDDDDDDD

Meta Knight: What the _hell._

Meta Knight: Where did you find this? What is this? Why?

Marx: Man I dont fuckin remember but i do know its funny as fuck

Ribo: JAJSIE8EJXNSSFJEOSDKXA

Ado: YES YES YES CHIPMUNK SONGS I REMEMBERRRR

Marx: god. the chipmunks era was something huh

Ado: Sure was. I tended to prefer my Animal Jam AMVs though. Cuz, yknow. That's how 2000s kiddos are. Chipmunks and Animal Jam.

Ribo: What was your fave animal in AJ

Ado: Panda

Marx: Wolf

Magolor: Also wolf

Marx: hell yes wolf gang

Magolor: Wolfgang as in Mozart? /j

Marx: Hhshdhdhdud

Ribo: I always picked seal

Meta Knight: What is animal jam…?

Ribo: You… Seriously don't know?

Meta Knight: No, no I don't. Why?

Ribo: I'm just surprised, honestly. 

Ribo: I mean, you're a parent. I guess I would've expected either Bandee or Kirby to have played it.

Meta Knight: Well, if they have they haven’t mentioned it to me?

Ado: They prolly havent it was only really popular like 10 years ago and around that time so 

Ribo: Good times, 10 years ago

Ribo: I was like, 4. Didn’t have to worry about anything

Ado: Good times!!

Marx: Yall seem the type to make hella Animal Jam BREAD just by trading plushies or something

Ribo: The AJ trading system doesn’t work like that, Marx. You don’t sell things to other users, not for in-game currency anyway.

Marx: I haven’t played it in years okay I dont Remember

Ado: I did have a lotta bread in AJ doe 😳

Magolor: God now I want bread. I never want bread on its own what the hell

Marx: Then go get some

Magolor: Dont havve any

Marx: Then buy some?

Magolor: Hm. I don’t wanna

Marx: I’ll come with u I gotta do some other outings anyways. I was so distracted by iced cream I forgot to do the rest if im being honest

Magolor: Okay sure we can do that

Magolor: Outings r more fun with friends anyway

Marx: Oh SHIT THAT REMINDS ME

Marx: WELCOME TO THE BREAD BANK

Magolor: WE SELL LOAFS

Ribo: WE GOT BREAD ON THE DECK

Ado: BREAD ON THE FLOOR

Ribo: TOASTE

Magolor: TOASTED

Marx: ROASTED

Meta Knight: What are you people saying

Ado: Geez MK youre such a boomer sometimes, get with the program

Meta Knight: I’m not old enough to be a boomer?

Ribo: Boomer isnt an age it's a mindset 💖

Marx: THE EMOJI ASIFUUV FJLKJAS

[Taranza is now online.]

Taranza: Hello, everyone! :)

Marx: !! YO Taranza!

Magolor: HEY!

Ribo: Taranza, do you know the bread bank video?

Tarzana: Of course? Who do you take me for?

Taranza: My favorite part is "im the mf manager"

Marx: At the bread store?

Taranza: B R E A D

Ado: Perfection.

Meta Knight: I don't. Understand

Taranza: Unfortunate. 

Ado: Well glad to be the one to broaden your horizons

Taranza:Ah yes, Meta Knight: New Horizons for the Nintendo Switch

Marx: Yooo how are u all enjoying new horizons tho

Magolor: It's so goooood

Meta Knight: I've played a bit with Kirby and Bandee. It's fun.

Taranza: It is! I've planted a lot of flowers on my island, of course. :)

Ado: I love New Horizons dude!! Hell yeah

Ribo: Poggers!! 

Meta Knight: Okay, I know what _that_ means. 

Marx: Meta Pogchamp

Magolor: Meta Pogchamp

Taranza: Pogger Knight

Meta Knight: Good grief. 

Ribo: He said the thing Adeleine

Meta Knight: What

Ado: NSJISOWKSNDS dw abt it u wont understand

Meta Knight: There are many things I don't understand, it seems. 

Marx: Yo after we hit up the bread store can we go get like. Pasta or something 

Magolor: Oh fuck yes! I'm super down for that

Taranza: May I come along too? If not though, that's fine. :)

Magolor: OH I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK IF YOU WANTED TO COME

Marx: HELL YEAH DUDE GET SOME PASTA WITH USSSS

Taranza: Great! Looking forward to it.

Marx: pog moment

Marx: wait

Marx: pogsta

Magolor: pogsta

Taranza: pogsta

Marx: It's just pasta in the shape of a pogchamp

Ribo: Me and the boys eatimg pasta 

Ado: Yall ever go out for a spaghetti dinner with your friends.

Ado: Just guys being dudes, am i right /j

Ribo: Pizza, pasta. Put it in a box

Ado: DELIVER IT TO MY HOUSE AND PUT IT ON 

Meta Knight: NO. 

Ado: Uh. You alright?

Meta Knight: I am fine. I heard Kirby singing that the other day. I have no idea where he learns those words.

Meta Knight: It's rather jarring to hear your 8 year old saying those sort of things. 

You wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you?

Ado: NO I NEVER SWEAR AROUND KIRBY and i dont swear often so??

Marx: Wasn’t me I dont say that stuff around kids. I cuss but not that

Magolor: It wasn’t me either! 

Taranza: Do you even have to ask me that? I only swear around very close friends, and although Kirby is my friend, he is a child.

Marx: What if.. The culprit is you Meta

Meta Knight: I…

Meta Knight: Okay. I swear around Kirby sometimes, but it’s always an accident, I tell him not to repeat it, and it’s never words like _that_

Marx: Dedede maybe

Meta Knight: Definitely not. He doesn’t swear around them, I thought that much was obvious. Considering he put… Censors. On their phones. I still don’t know how he did that.

Ribo: The mystery continues... 

Marx: flosses and breaks my spine

Meta Knight: ???

Magolor: You good???

Marx: I flossed as a haha funny and I did it too fast

Marx: That shit hurted

Taranza: Why did you floss? You are alone in your house, I assume.

Marx: A bird was staring at me

Marx: Assumed it was waiting for something

Taranza: And so you flossed…?

Marx: Hey it moved on afterward so It worked

Marx: You are not immune to TikTok dances, Taranza

Magolor: I thought that was a Fortnite dance?

Ribo: Literally what. Why

Marx: DONT TELL ME U DONT KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS R RIBBON

Ribo: I’M IN. HIGHSCHOOL OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE

Ribo: I just didn’t want to imagine anyone here flossing it feels wrong for some reason

Ado: Even me 👉👈

Ribo: NOO ur epic and my best friend 

Ribo: We can floss togethre ok

Marx: I hate it here 😍

Ado: stfu gay little monkey

Marx: EXCUSE ME?????

Ado: You can read. What did it say

Magolor: JF)UFHJASFJASFJNANF

Taranza: SCREAMS

Marx: OH SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU

Ribo: Yeah neither of you have rights in this situation

Ado: No rights in this server period

Marx: Damn so we are all gay little monkies here huh

Magolor: Not how you spell monkeys

Marx: I didn’t ask you

Taranza: Wtf… Gay little monkey 💔🐒

Marx: TARANZ AHRHAFASFAFHAF

Ado: Does anyone know what simp means

Meta Knight: HELLO?

Magolor: It’s. It’s so dark in here 

Taranza: I AM. Going to scream. Please

Ado: Is no one gonna tell me what simp means

Taranza: Probably not, no.

Ado: Fine I'll ask Daroach he's my weird cool pirate uncle 

Magolor: Check this out

Magolor: [ https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/599051049877372943/700161454925676627/egadd.gif ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/599051049877372943/700161454925676627/egadd.gif)

Magolor: No clue whats going on here but it makes me CRAZY

Marx: AYDUHFHJKAWFDHKASFHA(*RASA AAAA

Taranza: HOOOO

Marx: [ https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/645161374623858697/700608849203429406/4cd2866a-f1c9-4421-a0c6-1f80f8511a12.gif ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/645161374623858697/700608849203429406/4cd2866a-f1c9-4421-a0c6-1f80f8511a12.gif)

Ado: Oh we sharing gifs? Nice

Ado: Heres one of my faves

Ado:[ https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/599051049877372943/700160533311127653/tumblr_1576cb4936ebbe33224103d62b362fb2_c3221fe8_2048.gif ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/599051049877372943/700160533311127653/tumblr_1576cb4936ebbe33224103d62b362fb2_c3221fe8_2048.gif)

Ado: *King Harkinian voice* lemme show you how to scratch it,

Magolor: AFHAUFHASFHASFHAFAHAFALFA 

Taranza: YAUIFASUF*AS( (F*(ASF nice

Marx: HFHhsfd taranza keysmash 

Marx: taranza keysmash

Taranza: Hush, I keysmash all the time

Taranza: As long as we are sharing gifs, I would like to share with you my most prized gifs.

Taranza: Are you prepared? I am. :)

Ado: I.??okay? Phrasing?

Magolor: Im ready i think

Marx: LETS GO

Ribo: Im back also hell yes

Meta Knight: What

Taranza: [ https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/599051049877372943/700158067064569876/d9c5d6ee-e7d8-472b-ade3-4fd7d3c48aa1.gif ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/599051049877372943/700158067064569876/d9c5d6ee-e7d8-472b-ade3-4fd7d3c48aa1.gif)

Magolor: I YELLED WH Y IS THAT SO FUNNY

Marx: WAHWHAHAJHDHWAOOOOO

Meta Knight: I dont understand but I want to laugh anyways

Ribo: HELLO? HELLO

Ado: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Taranza: Glad you all liked it. Now, for my _favorite_ gif…

Taranza: 

Ado: TEGGSURJETI

Ado: WHAT EVEN HAPPENED TO THE GIF

Taranza: Krabs is falling apart and so is the gif

Taranza: But in all honesty, I really have no clue. But it sure is funny.

Ado: Y. Yeah, it is. It really is 

Magolor: Mr Krabs is the universal phylactery

Magolor: Kill him and the dream ends

Ribo: literally what does that mean

Ribo: I looked up phylactery and. That answers nothing. What 

Magolor: I don't know I'm just sayin things

Marx: with this characters death, the thread of f

Ribo: jeoqosksksjdjd

Ado: Nice

Meta Knight: This is so much

Meta Knight: That gif actually got me to laugh congratulations

Taranza: I'm glad!

Magolor: Achievement unlocked

Ado: Silence, gamer

Magolor: JAKWOSISJDJD

Magolor: This is proof gamers are oppressed 😔

Marx: JAIAIAISKSKZJ

Ado: Why

Ribo: WIW8WOEIEOWIDLDKD

Meta Knight: nevermind I hate it here

Taranza: I love it here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so all over the place- several of the things that happen here are from real convos I've had with my friends over Discord, which explains why it's so hectic.


End file.
